


Eddsworld - A Long Time Ago...

by TheCatAndTheLadybug



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheLadybug/pseuds/TheCatAndTheLadybug
Summary: Prince Matt has lost his personal guard. He eagerly waits for a new one, dreaming about what he'll be like. Is he tall? Is he smart? Is he brave? Is he... handsome?When Matt opens the door to welcome his new guard, he is given the surprise of his life.Now what is he going to do?





	1. A Beginning

Prince Matt stared up at the ceiling. He studied the long crack that ran across it, how it webbed out and spread. He began to count them as he waited, having nothing better to do.

Forty-eight...

Forty-nine....

Matt sighed, sitting up in his bed. He hugged his knees to his chest, careful not to ruin his perfect hair. When was his new guard going to arrive?

Right on cue, a loud knock sounded at the door. Matt jumped up and smoothed out his shirt. He had to look his best for his new guard. 

Matt wondered what he was going to be like as he walked to the door. Was he strong? Was he brave?  
Was he... handsome?  
Matt mentality slapped himself. Father had told him that he needed to get those thoughts out of his mind. Matt was to be king some day, and he needed... he needed a queen.

Matt shook his head and placed his hand on the door handle, preparing himself for whatever would be on the other side. He took a deep breath, put a smile on his face, and threw open the door.

...

...?

Matt looked around the hallway. No one was there. Was this just a joke? A cruel prank? A-

"Sir Edward reporting for duty!" A voice chirped excitedly.

Matt jumped back, startled. A small man stood before him. He had brown hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" They squeaked. "Are you al-"  
Matt began to laugh. He couldn't believe it.  
"Y-your highness?"

"You're my guard?" Matt laughed. "You?"

"Yes sir!" Edward said, saluting him.

Matt continued to giggle, slowly making his way back to the soldier.

"A-are you alright your highness?" Edward asked, concern on his face.

"I think I'm quite alright." Matt replied. "I'm so alright, that I don't think I even need a guard!"

"Wha-"

"Bye bye now!" And with that, Matt slammed the door in his face. Matt walked back over to his bed, and sat down. He quietly chuckled to himself. 

That was supposed to be his guard? Matt struggled to keep himself from laughing again. That puny runt was going to protect him? How?

Another knock sounded at the door. Matt opened his mouth to tell the runt to go away, but a more gentle voice floated through the door.

"Mathew?" The sweet voice called. "Please come out."

Matt scrambled to the door, pulling it open as fast as he could. His mother's shining face smiled down at him.

"Mother!" Matt cried happily. "It's so good to see you! Somebody tried to play an awful prank on me and-"

"It's no prank Mathew." She interrupted.

Matt froze, just now noticing the small man staring at her side.

"Your highness!" Edward said a bit too enthusiastically as he bowed.

Matt just stared at his mother. She was looking down at Edward with a kind, loving smile. The same exact smile that she used to look at Matt.

"Please try to get along with your new guard Matt. I picked him out myself." Edward was practically beaming.

Matt sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine."

The queen smiled widely. "Wonderful. I'll leave you two here to bond." 

Matt walked over and sat down on his bed as he watched his mother leave. Edward closed the door behind her and smiled at the prince. Matt glared at him.

"So! Uh, my name is Edward- But! But, you can just call me Edd!" The small knight smiled nervously, but excitedly, at Matt.

"Ok, Edward-"

"Please just Edd-"

"Don't interrupt me." Matt commanded, putting a bit more venom into his words then he would have liked.

Edd froze. "S-sorry sir!" He exclaimed loudly, before stopping again to correct his volume.

"Well Edward," Matt said, standing up. "Why don't you just go guard my door? I don't need you here."

"But-"

"Go. Guard. My door." Matt hissed. 

Edd looked at him with wide eyes, before clearing his throat. "A-actually I can't sir." He said quietly.

"What?" Matt shot, his temper rising. "Are you defying my orders? The prince's orders? I could have you killed for this."

Matt stopped himself right there. Did he really want this guy to leave that bad? So bad that he'd threaten him... with death?

"But you won't, r-right?" Edd replied, bringing the prince back to reality. "You're Prince Matt! You're always helping sick animals a-and taking care of the servants a-and-"  
"That's enough." Matt said quietly, his anger completely dissolving. He turned and sat down on his bed, eventually collapsing onto his back.

"Sir?" Edd asked. 

Matt didn't respond. He just stared up at the cracks on the ceiling.

Sixty....

Sixty-one...

Matt felt the bed dip down next to him. He turned away from Edd, before feeling a hand on his back.  
Matt turned and looked at Edd in confusion. Why was he..?

Edd's eyes went wide, before a loud thud accompanied Edd on the floor. He scrambled up, rubbing his arm for just a split second.

"I-I'm so sorry your highness I just wanted to comfort you-" 

"Sit." Matt patted the bed next to him.

"Wh-what..?" Edd's face was slightly pink, from... embarrassment? Matt didn't know.

"Please." Matt patted the bed once more.

Edd carefully sat down next to him, making sure not to touch the prince or offend him anymore than he already had. Matt chuckled.

"If I might ask sir, what is so funny?" Edd asked cautiously, not wanted to upset the prince.

"Me."

Edd just started at him. "Wh-what do you mean, sir?"

Matt turned and looked at Edd. His sparkling eyes watched every movement Matt made, waiting for whatever was to come. Matt couldn't stop himself, the words pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm the one whose funny." Matt started, looking away from Edd. "I'm the one who can't control a kingdom, let alone a single person. I'm the one whose supposed to lead this country and make hard decisions when I can't even decide how I feel. I'm the one who has no chance at seceding in anything. I'm the one... I'm the one who's just a sad little joke." He whispered.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him, a warm feeling flooding through his body.

A wonderful, warm feeling.

"I'm sorry." Edd whispered. "You're not a joke. You're a kind and caring person. You're the person that lights up a room a-and makes everyone happy. That's why I wanted to be your guard. Just to be able to meet you! Just... Just to be here with you."

Matt closed his eyes, tears beginning to form at the corners, and leaned into Edd's hug. 

"Thank you Edd." Matt whispered, looking down into his emerald eyes.

"You... You said my name." Matt could have felt Edd's smile from a mile away. "Thank you sir."

"Matt."

"What?"

"Please, just call me Matt."

"Ok sir."


	2. My Fear

-A Few Months Later-

Prince Matt walked slowly down the grand hallway with his hands behind his back. He stopped, turning slightly. The tiny knight was struggling behind him, trying to put on his shoe as he hopped after the prince. Matt thought he looked cute.

"Edd, are you coming?" Matt asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yes sir!" Edd cried, before tripping and falling on his face.   
Matt chuckled and offered Edd his hand. Edd graciously took it, and Matt pulled him up.

"Thank you sir!" Edd smiled brightly up at Matt.

Matt picked up Edd's shoe from the ground and pointed at a nearby bench. "Sit."

"What?"

Matt grabbed Edd's arm and dragged him over the bench. "Just sit."

"Ok..?" Edd replied, staring at Matt questioningly as he sat down. "What-"

Matt made a big dramatic scene, pulling out Edd's shoe and bending down on one knee. Edd's face began to turn red.

Matt carefully lifted up Edd's leg and slipped the shoe on his foot. Edd was squirming around in his seat. He was so cute when he was flustered.

Matt always enjoyed putting Edd into 'romantic' situations. It was fun to see him get all flustered and it made him look so adorable, a bonus in Matt's eyes.

Edd quickly hopped up after his shoe was safely secured on his foot. "T-Thanks, b-but shouldn't I be the o-one putting the shoe on your foot..?"

Matt let out a small laugh and stood up. He ruffled Edd's hair. "I suppose so. You are my knight in shining armor."

Edd batted his hand away. "C-come on, we've got places to be."

Matt just smiled as he followed after the small knight. Edd had planned a surprise just for him! Well, for the two of them. Matt let out a small sigh at the thought.

Matt was a prince, which came with the perk that he was never left alone. There was always a servant nearby, or a guard watching him like a hawk. Edd was the only one that didn't suffocate him. That's why Matt didn't mind spending his 'alone time' with Edd.

"We're almost there." Edd said excitedly, snapping Matt back to reality.

They were walking through a beautiful garden. Matt had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't even noticed them leaving the palace.

"Say Edd... Where are we?" Matt asked, admiring the beautiful flowers that grew all around them.

"Oh! Well... I was exploring the castle grounds, to get a feel for the area, when I stumbled upon this amazing garden!" Edd answered happily. "But that's not even the best part!"

Edd walked up to an wall of vines, pulling them aside. Matt's eyes grew wide as he let out a gasp.

There was a small lake, surrounded by lush trees and plants. Flowers covered almost everything, giving the garden a magical look. It was beautiful.

"Oh Edd..." Matt said breathlessly, stepping forward. "It's gorgeous."

Edd had a huge smile plastered on his face. "You like it!? You really do!?"

Matt turned and smiled down at him. "I don't just like it, I love it."

Edd squealed and ran up to Matt, going him a big hug. This time it was Matt's turn to blush. Edd grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him over to the pond.

"Come on sir! It gets even better!"

How could this day get any better? Matt wondered. It seem perfect already.

Edd stopped them right in front of a small boat that was tied to a tree. "Tada!" A large smile took up most his face. "I thought that we could ride out onto the lake!"

Matt froze, his stomach beginning to churn. A boat... Why did it have to be a boat?

"O-oh wow Edd... That's... Thats great.." Matt said, taking a step back.

Edd's face fell. "You hate it... Don't you?" He looked down and kicked a rock.

"No no!" Matt exclaimed, resting his hand on Edd's shoulder. "It's not like that. I just..."

"You just what?" Edd spat, pulling away from Matt. He stopped, seeing the hurt look on Matt's face.

"I love it Edd! I just... I-I..." Matt closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm afraid of the water." He whispered.

Edd just stared at him.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm weak... If-!" Matt stopped as Edd wrapped his arms around him.

That wonderful, warm feeling flooded into him. It made him feel... safe.

"Never say that about yourself again." Edd said, looking up into Matt's blue eyes. "You keep telling me that your worthless, that you can't do anything right-" Matt let out a sniffle. "But I think that you're wonderful. How many times do I have to tell you? You're kind, and funny, and smart, and handsome, and I always enjoy being with you!" Matt's face was bright red. "So why... Why do you have to keep beating yourself up about it? You're perfect, and that's all there is to it."

Matt looked down a the tiny knight, and buried his head in his shoulder. "T-thank you Edd. Thank you so much."

Edd smiled back at him. "What are friends for?"

Matt laughed, and freed himself from Edd. He marched over to the boat. "Alright Edd! Let's do this!"

"What?"

Matt motioned for Edd to come closer. "Come on Edd! I'll climb in myself if I have to!"

"Wait sir!" Edd cried, tripping over himself to run over to Matt. "You really want to get in the boat? But-"

"No buts!" Matt exclaimed. "Today's the day I get over my fear! Today's the day!"

Edd laughed. "That sounds great! Come here, I'll help you in."

Matt walked over to Edd and grabbed his hand, helping him into the boat. Matt's eyes widened as the boat began to shake.

"U-uh... Maybe this wasn't the best idea..." Matt said quietly. "Umm, I'm just going to get out now-"

"Nope!" Edd said cheerfully, stepping into the boat with him. "You've gone to far to go back now!"

Matt whined as he carefully sat down in the boat. Edd smirked as he sat down, shaking a boat a little. Matt yelped and grabbed Edd tightly, closing his eyes.

Edd turned bright red. "Calm down sir, I c-can't paddle the boat when you're clinging onto m-me."

"But I don't want to let go." Matt whined. "I'll fall if I do."

"No you won't." Edd replied, trying to pry Matt's hands away from him. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

"You promise?" Matt asked with a whimper.

Edd nodded. Very shakily, Matt moved his arms away from Edd and grabbed the sides of the boat instead.

"You ok Matt?" Edd asked cautiously. Matt gave a small nod, and Edd proceeded to row out into the lake.

Matt began to relax as the boat glided smoothly across the lake. He looked around at all the trees and flowers, letting their radiant beauty distract him. After a while, he noticed Edd looking at him with those sparkling green eyes of his. Matt gave Edd a small smile, which seemed to satisfy the knight.

Matt took a deep breath, and slowly took his hands off the sides of the boat. Edd smiled. "There you go! See, it wasn't that hard!"

Matt smiled. It wasn't as bad as he thought-

The boat swayed a little bit. Matt stiffened. Edd had a devilish grin on his face.

"No Edd no-!"

Edd rocked the boat a bit more. Matt had a death grip on the boat.

Edd let out a small laugh. "I'm just teasing Matt. Let's head back to shore."

Matt nodded violently, before the boat rocked once more.

"Eeeeeeeedd." Matt whined. "Stop it!"

"That... that wasn't me."

Matt's face paled. "Wh-what..?" he breathed.

The boat began to shake even more, as shadows in the water quickly began approaching the boat. Matt grabbed Edd, scared for his life.

"Don't worry Matt." Edd said, determined. "I'll protect you."

And with that, the two plunged into the icy water.


	3. Warm Clothes

Matt took a deep breath as they plunged into the cold water. He felt Edd's arm slip away from him, causing him to panic. Something brushed by his leg. Matt clawed at the water, trying to break the surface, until a strong arm grabbed the back of his shirt.

Matt was pulled up, and thrown onto the shore. He began to cough as he sat up. A wet figure emerged from behind him and bent down.

"Matt! Matt are you alright!?" Edd's worried face looked down at him.

Matt gave Edd a weak thumbs up. Edd smiled and pulled him into a hug.

There was that wonderful feeling.

"I'm so sorry Matt." Edd sniffed, pulling Matt closer to him.

Was he... crying?

Matt reached up, and placed a hand on Edd's cheek. "You saved me." Matt began to laugh, pulling Edd down on top of him into another hug. "You saved me! I can't- I can't thank you enough!"

Edd began to giggle as well. "I-I was just doing my job." He admitted.

"But you did it very well." Matt sighed, smiling up at the knight.

Matt began to see a faint blush spread across Edd's face. He was about to grabbed Edd's shirt and pull him in, when Edd quickly stood up.

Matt frowned slightly and stood up. His wet hair flopped right in his face. He let out a small grumble.

Edd began to laugh, which only made Matt grumble even more. Matt pushed the wet hair out of his face and looked down. His clothes were soaked from head to toe and were caked with mud.

Edd looked even worse than he did.

"I can't go back through the palace looking like this." Matt sighed. "They'll never let me go out again if I do."

"I've got an idea!" Edd suddenly exclaimed, a lightbulb going off in his head.

"Well?"

"I'll take you to my room!" Edd replied, clapping excitedly.

"Your... room?" Matt asked questioningly.

"Yea! It's kinda like my house, I guess..?" Edd waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, I've got some warm clothes there that you can change into."

Edd grabbed Matt's hand and excitedly lead him back to the palace. Matt carefully mapped out where the garden was, and stored it in the back of his mind. Maybe he'd surprise Edd there sometime.

Edd snuck Matt into the palace through a servant door, continuing on until they reached a small brown door.

"Home sweet home!" Edd said happily as he reached for his keys. He froze, his handing resting on his back pocket. Edd let out a loud growl and punch the wall next to him, leaving a sizable dent for such a small person.

"Edd..?"

Edd turned around to look at Matt, who was staring wide eyed at the hole he had just made.

"Heh... S-sorry about that..." Edd nervously laughed. "I, uh, lost my keys."

"Oh, that's no problem at all." Matt replied.

He reached up and dug around in his hair, before pulling out a bobby pin. It was a miracle that he still had one. Matt bent down next to the door and slid the pin in the lock. Edd just stared at him wide eyed.

The lock clicked and Matt swung opened the door.

"Where..?" Edd started, looking lost.

Matt shrugged as he shoved the pin in his pocket. "Sometimes it gets boring just hanging around the castle, so I taught myself how to lock pick. It really comes in handy sometimes."

Edd nodded excitedly. "Come on in!"

Matt followed after the small knight, shocked at how small the room was. A rickety bed was shoved in the corner, with a small desk across from it. There was a large trunk and a door opposite them that probably led to a bathroom.

"This is it?" Matt asked, looking down at Edd.

"Yep!" Edd pointed to the other door. "That's the bathroom. Feel free to go take a shower if you want, before changing."

Matt nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer. I feel disgusting."

Edd walked over to the trunk and rummaged around inside. He pulled out a clean white towel.

"Here you sir." Edd handed the towel to Matt. "Although there should be a few more in the bathroom..."

"Thanks Edd." Matt smiled, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Edd's face turned bright red and the prince giggled. Matt ruffled Edd's hair and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Again, Matt was surprised at how tiny the bathroom was. It was smaller than his closet. Matt would have to do something about this.

He peeled off the wet clothes, throwing them aside, and hopped in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Matt got out feeling very refreshed. He wrapped a towel around himself and dried his hair with another.

Matt opened the bathroom door and walked out to find Edd sitting in his bed, already changed.

"Oh-!" Edd froze, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at Matt.

Matt smiled as Edd began to get up from the bed, trying to his his red face from Matt.

"Is something wrong Edd?" Matt asked, a tiny smirk on his face as he stepped in front of him.

"N-no Matt!" Edd stuttered, pushing past him. "I'm p-perfectly fine."

Edd pulled out some clothes from his trunk and shoved them into the prince's arms. He walked over to his bed and face planted into it.

Matt couldn't stop himself from laughing. He was satisfied with his revenge.

"Thank you Edd." Matt said sweetly.

All he got in return was a mumbled response. Matt smiled as he pulled Edd's shirt over his head. It was a little bit short, but pretty baggy on him.

He put on the pants Edd had given him and sighed as he stood up.

"D-don't forget the jacket." Edd mumbled, still laying face down on his bed.

Matt looked around, before spotting a large green jacket hanging on the wall. He grabbed it, and threw it on.

Surprisingly, it fit him perfectly.

And it smelled wonderful.

Matt buried his face in the material. It reminded him of Edd.

"I, uh, like wearing big jackets." Edd said nervously, causing Matt to look up. "They're great to snuggle up in and- Uh, I'm getting off track aren't I? I just thought that you might like it and that it might fit you."

"It's wonderful Edd." Matt sighed, twirling around.

"I'm glad you like it." Edd smiled widely. "Now come on, let's get you back."

Matt nodded and allowed Edd to take his hand and guide him through the palace. Even though he knew the way, it was still comforting to have Edd lead him.

It made him feel... safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
